broken_down_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Light
Light is a Primary Character. A lot of the plot involves her in some way. Appearance Light is a red unicorn mare with a long, bright green mane and tail. She has purple eyes to match with Kethiraz, her dragon. Her magical aura is also purple. Her cutie mark is a blue dragon egg. She is quite thin, though for the duration of Broken Down she is pregnant. Composition Identity Light at the time of Broken Down is approximately 24 years old. She is a cis-female, and a bisexual. Talent Light's cutie mark represents her destiny of being a dragon rider and learning the ancient magics. Personality Though unpopular, Light is a very assertive character with a good memory. She can be quite bossy and gets easily bored, being quite moody as well. She loves to work, even if it bores her, and she enjoys smothering Friction with cuddles. Profession(s) Adventurer and Cartographer Relations & Friendships - Friction (fiance, best friend and love of her life) - Tantazi (Friction's dragon, best friend) - Kethiraz (her dragon, best friend) - Lichen (best friend) - Lime Pop (close friend) - Mint Lollipop (aunt) - Lightning Flash (presumed dead father) - Aniseed (deceased mother) - Bassitri Burr (uncle) - HEHE I FORGOT HER NAME (evil step-mother) - Heatwave (Friction's little sister) - Furnace (Friction's disliked big brother - deceased) - Apatite Bud (Friction's disliked father) - Featherdust (Friction's mother) History & Creation Light was born in Canterlot to a unicorn mother and a pegasus father. Both of her parents adored her, and had every precaution possible to keep her safe (such as her aunt keeping an outside eye on the filly). Her mother was a writer, and her father was a Royal Guard, who's adventures inspired many of the mother's writings. Light's mother fell ill when she was 3 years old, and died of her sickness. Lightning Flash was grief-stricken, but still had to care for his daughter. Whenever he wasn't working he would read to her, play with her and try his best to teach her (despite not being magical himself), and of course feed her and organise stuff with school. He told Light constantly that she was going to be smart and talented enough to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Her father met a mare called /TBA/ who he fell in love with and married. He didn't realise it, but whenever he was out working or distracted with something, Light's new step-mother would pick on and abuse her, but act nice and sweet in front of Lightning Flash. One day they received a letter documenting one of the guard reports, that Lightning Flash was 'Missing in Action' and presumed dead. Light hid as she heard her step-mother celebrate, excited to gain ownership of all of Lightning Flash's money. Light, frightened and heartbroken at the possible loss of her father, ran up to her room and prayed for a sign...any sign. She saw what looked to be a small meteorite strike the earth in the forest beyond Canterlot's gates, and snuck out to investigate. It was a very cold night, and she was freezing, but she found it! A great, purple stone, smoother than her fur after a bath. It was shockingly warm, and the tired young filly fell asleep hugging it. When she woke up in the morning, she found it shattered. It was the egg of Kethiraz, a little purple dragon who became Light's friend. Her cutie mark appeared when she touched him for the first time, and they headed back to Canterlot. Light's step-mother disapproved of her sneaking out and befriending the infantile dragon, and openly struck her. Light's aunt, Mint Lollipop, had been watching their house since she heard about Lightning Flash's disappearance, and witnessed this. As a detective, she took it upon herself to investigate, and Light's step-mother was taken into custody. Light and Kethiraz had nowhere else to go, so Mint Lollipop offered to adopt Light and allowed Kethiraz to join them, which was accepted. On a school camp, a unicorn called Friction got lost in the woods, and spent some time trying to light a fire with his magic. Light, who was in a separate camping group, came across him and that's when they met for the first time. After only staring at her for a few moments, Friction remembered how to get back and hurried off. Some years later Friction discovered and hatched Tantazi's egg, which his father and his brother Furnace disapproved of. Furnace and his friends decided to mess with young Tantazi, which lead to Friction and Light's second meeting. Kethiraz and Light attacked the older ponies, the purple dragon already being as big as the largest of them, allowing Friction to take Tantazi back. Friction left with Tantazi almost immediately, giving Light a simple "thanks," before leaving. Light and Friction didn't speak again until high school, which they went to in Canterlot. Friction still struggled to find friends, but came across a pale green earth-colt called Lime Pop, who wore glasses, and also seemed a little uncomfortable with others. A young she-griffin called Lichen sat down at their table one lunchtime, took some of Lime Pop's grapes and contentedly ate them. Shocked, Friction and Lime Pop stared at her, and after making a few jokes, Lichen introduced herself and apologised for taking Lime Pop's food, saying she would give him food back sometime (which she never did). Slowly, she became a close friend of theirs. Friction soon ran into Light after that, passing her a few times on his way to class. Lime Pop and Lichen noticed how he reacted when seeing her, and forcefully encouraged him to explain. Lime Pop and Lichen managed to get a hold of her, introducing themselves and letting her sit with them and Friction. They decided to start a small school-based band, called Fire & Featherdust. Friction sang and occasionally played guitar (he tried to convince his brother he was playing cello), Lichen played guitar and Lime Pop learnt the drums. Friction paid little attention to the music compared to his best friends, focusing a lot more on Light, who had decided not to have any part in it. Lime Pop and Lichen, at a band meeting Friction was supposed to attend, decided that he must be in love with her, and so they got to work trying to get them together. Light was seemingly oblivious to everything, but then it came time for one of the formals, and Friction didn't have a partner yet. Lichen calmly approached Light and asked her if she had a date yet, and at the confirmation that she did not, got Friction to ask her. After the formal, the two began dating. Furnace repeatedly slandered the young couple, only stopping when he was hospitalised from a mysterious attack and perished. Friction, frightened his father would blame him and scared to live any longer with them, ran away. Light and Friction, now old enough to live on their own, moved away with Mint Lollipop's blessings to the outskirts of Ponyville, taking their dragons with them of course. A year later, Friction proposed to Light and they became engaged. Trivia - When they were first created, well before Broken Down was even considered a concept, Light and Friction originally met as young adults, when Kethiraz was caught in a trap and Light needed help getting him to safety. In this same story it was shown that Light's actual mother abused her, and she didn't have a step-mother. She also hatched Kethiraz in front of Princess Twilight Sparkle. - Light's cutie mark is a reference to the gedwëy ignasia '(the Dragon Rider's silver hand) '''from the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini. She earned her cutie mark when she first touched Kethiraz. - Light was named after her father Lightning Flash, and was originally meant to have 'Flash' in her name as well. Themes Individual Themes - Knights of Cydonia --- Muse Shared Themes - Reflektor - Arcade Fire --- ''Shared with Friction - Brother - Stuck in the Sound --- Shared with Friction and Furnace Credits Light was designed, developed and created individually by StormClawPonyRises. All of her relatives and friends as mentioned above were all developed by Storm as well.